villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
James A. Paddington
James A. Paddington is an minor antagonist in Date A Live II. He is the captain of Arbatel. He serves as co-Ellen to give commands and create plans to destroy the Spirits in Irubi Island. He also makes a brief appearance in the last volume 8, at the end of chapter when he was killed by a device planted by in his body by the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries soon after closing the connection between Elliot Woodman and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Appearance James is a man who seems to have by the age of 50 years old, he always wears a uniform and hat military commander of Navy aerial D.E.M, he has pale skin with black eyes, her hair is brown and slightly curled. Personality Despite having made few appearances in the anime, James is a very cruel man does what he destroys and kills any living being who cross his path, he is arrogant and selfish, and would make any kind of atrocity to achieve his goals, he seems to have contempt for women because they are weak and less to men, he does not show respect for their subordinates and always act like you're right in what you do not care about other people's opnion Anime Date A Live Season 2 After having an engagement with Ratatoskr's airship Fraxinus over the southern island where Shido and his classmates were having a Field Trip, they were forced to retreat after being badly damaged, but due to his pride as the Captain he tried to capture the Spirits Berserk and Princess to make up for the disgrace he suffered from Ratatoskr. However when they confronted Berserk and tried to capture them, they were shot down by them and the airship Arbatel was destroyed. The status of the crew members on board the Arbatel is unknown, assumed to be killed during the destruction of the Arbatel. Date A Live Light Novel Volume 8 However, on volume 8 it reveal later that he survived the destruction of his airship but was capture by Ratatoskr, unknown status with his crews though. Even so, the D.E.M seem to did something to his body or mind because he was not psychological stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. More so to prove that D.E.M did something to his body was when Ratatoskr founder; Mr. Woodman came to question him, his body was uses as a human transmitter before coughing out blood and ending the conversation between Mr. Woodman and Mr.Westcott. Trivia *On his command he had wiped out half an island near the coast of Japan coast. *Despite the fact that Shidou Itsuka, Kurumi Tokisaki, Miku Izayoi, Kotori Itsuka, Yamai Sisters are James's enemies, they have never had any actual interactions. *He seems to have fear of Isaac Westcott, before Arbatel be destroyed by the Yamai Twins, he was afraid to return to D.E.M with empty-handed and look on Isaac's face. Gallery Jamesyui.png Dalvvl.png DALmnde.png|The last moment of James vlJamesyui (4).png|link=James Paddington James32.png JamesApad2.png Category:Control Freaks Category:Date A Live villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Nazis Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Genius Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Jerks Category:Fascists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Henchmen Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Cheater Category:Magi-Tech Category:War Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Pawns Category:Movie Villains Category:Gadgeteers